Future Warfare
by Fr1tz
Summary: Perang antar 2 negara, Republic Zero dengan Zero Unity Nation. Perang yang sangat sengit, dengan mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan dan batas nalar pikiran manusia dalam teknologi militer, dengan penggunaan pasukan mecha "SAW". Kisah perang dua negara sebangsa dan kisah pilot Herschel Sorel, SAW pilot Zero Unity Nation, dalam medan pertempuran, dan juga kisah awal mula kelahiran "SAW"
1. Latar Belakang

Negara dibuat hanya untuk mesin perang Tentara adalah bidak catur dalam perang Perang adalah seni yang sangat estetika

Begitulah kata para filosofi leluhur bangsa kami, yang membuat negara kami dalam peperangan yang besar, di tahun 2015 ini. Bukan negara antar negara, tetapi perang saudara. Dimulai dari pertikaian para petinggi militer dari wilayah utara dan selatan, utara memilih untuk mengembangkan "apa yang sudah ada" sedangkan yang selatan "Break the Inovation". Pandangan militer yang berbeda ini membuat militer negara dalam kebingungan, dan akhirnya pemerintah bertindak dengan menyatakan bahwa militer negara difokuskan untuk pengembangan yang sudah ada dan memperkuat pertahanan, yang membuat golongan selatan tidak puas dan akhirnya melakukan pemberontakan dan memproklamasikan negara baru, "Republic Zero" di selatan Negara yang sesungguhnya "Republic of Zero" atau "Zero Unity Nation", yang didukung oleh Golongan Utara. Meletuslah perang diantara kedua negara, yang membuat perekonomian "Republic of Zero" (Negara Zero/Negara) kacau, diperparah dengan kekalahan perang melawan Republik Zero membuat wilayah semakin sempit, dan jatuhnya kota terpenting Negara, yaitu Midlegaard, di lembah 3 sungai Zero, yang membuat Negara di ujung tanduk, dengan musuh yang mendekati ibukota, dan juga teknologi miiter negara yang sangat lemah dan kuno apabila disandingkan dengan Republik Zero.

Namun perlawanan tentara Negara tidak pernah padam, mereka berjuang dengan sangat gigih, meskipun kekalahan yang didapatkan, namun setidaknya membuat musuh membayar kemenangan dengan sangat mahal. Tanah bangsa Zero dalam kepedihan, akankah perang dapat berhenti, atau tidak? Siapapun yang menang, semoga menjadikan tanah ini bebas dari peperangan dan menuju kedamaian yang abadi.  
"Tidak! tidak seperti itu! Selatanlah yang harus membayar kesedihan tanah ini, yang membuat tanah ini dalam kepiluan. Selatanlah yang membuat tanah ini dalam keterlukaaan sekian kalinya, dari perang kerajaan, perang negara utara, dan juga perang antar benua. Jadi, Selatanlah yang harus membayar yang mereka perbuat, jangan sampai menjadi pemimpin tanah ini. Mereka terlau agresif, mereka ingin perang, dengan inovasi militernya yang offensif. Kami, tentara Negara Zero, bersumpah akan memukul telak Republik Zero, membasminya sampai ke akar2nya, dan membawa perdamaian di tanah ini." (General Jan Carlo Gorovich )


	2. Battle of Midlegaard Act 1

"Sorel, misil menujumu, DEAD AHEAD"

Bunyi Ledakan terdengar sangat keras, misil "Freudache" telak mengenai "Eevee" (sejenis Mecha Robot yang berbentuk mirip dengan Unit 1 di Evangelion). Eevee mulai kehilangan sistem keseimbangannya.

"F*ck,Kotoran Republik. I will kick your ass outa here!"

"Relak, Sorel. Aku akan melindungimu, untuk sementara mundurlah, aku akan meng-covermu."

"Cihhh, aku tidak akan mun..."

"It's Was an Order soldier, mundurlah, apa kau akan mati sia2."

"Baiklah, capt."

Pertempuran di kota Midlegaard semakin sengit, para tentara Negara habis2an untuk mempertahankannya, karena kota ini adalah gerbang menuju daerah industri di barat serta ibukota Negara, "Zero-G". Sektor Pertanian di Utara dan Barat Laut, serta Sektor Pertambangan di timur. Jika kota ini jatuh, Well... Riwayat Republic of Zero TAMAT.

Di bagian kota sebelah selatan, pasukan SAW pimpinan Captain Irvin Rommel, berusaha menahan gerak maju pasukan Republik. SAW yang diperkuat mecha robot tipe "Ausf-F" (berbentuk mirip Scale Mail Ddraig milik Issei di DxD, akan tetapi memiliki kaki&kepala mirip khas Gundam, tanpa sayap, dan dipersenjatai meriam 88mm di bagian pundak) dengan sistem analog. Dengan strategi khas ala Panzer Jerman, ia berusaha mempertahankan garis pertahanan dan kota dari pasukan Republik, dengan pasukan mecha robotnya yang jauh lebih canggih, dengan sistem digitalnya yang terkenal, membuat pergerakan lebih cepat dan manuver yang mengagumkan.

"Capt, pasukan musuh di depan, radius 100 km. 5 tipe "IS-0"(mirip Nirvash versi awal di Eureka Seven, tanpa alat bantu terbang dan tidak bisa berubah menjadi versi kendaraan) dan 2 jenis tidak diketahui."

"Aku punya bad feeling tentang ini, apakah mungkin mereka adalah coupling system? jika iya, well..."

"Capt! ada berita buruk, pasukan Captain Mitterstein di tenggara telah tertekan masuk ke dalam kota, kita harus mengirim pasukan reinforcement secepatnya, Eevee di unit Capt. Mitterstein rusak cukup parah!"

"Sh*t, mengapa harus sekarang! Eevee begitu penting untuk menahan coupling system itu... Baiklah, Echo 4 Echo 5 Echo 6, kalian pergi membantu Mitterstein! yang sisanya, hadang pasukan musuh di depan! Identifikasi 2 MR yang tak terdaftar itu! jika benar Coupling System, buatlah formasi pasak, dan lindungi aku! Biar aku yang menghadangnya!

"Capt, tetapi Ausf-F kita tinggal 4, jika 3 unit kita untuk bala bantuan . Dan diperburuk dengan memang musuh di depan kita ada coupling system. Anda tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya..."

"Cukup, Sarge. aku yakin akan bisa menahannya. Cari tahu tentang keadaan pasukan Mitterstein dan si Eevee. Jika Eevee siap tempur, akan kugiring coupling system menuju ke Eevee, itu akan bisa menghancurkan coupling system."

"Yes, Sir."

Pasukan Rommel mulai menghadang pasukan musuh di depannya. Rommel berusaha untuk melawan coupling system tersebut (coupling system adalah sistem dimana 2 pilot saling berhubungan, saling connect, baik secara fisik maupun memori, memungkinkan untuk melihat skill piloting MR dan menggunakannya secara efektif, serta meningkatkan perfoma MR secara drastis. Seperti perpaduan sistem di Buddy Complex dan Jaeger di Pacific Rim) yang tentu saja sangat mustahil untuk bisa melakukan dengan MR yang dikendarai Rommel, sebuah Ausf-H "Mauss" (jura_mech_battle_suit) yang bentuknya cukup berbeda, lebih canggih dengan digital system generasi pertama milik Negara, bersama Pilot dengan patnernya Sergeant Hermann Ketsner.

"Sial gerakan mereka gesit sekali, dengan boosternya, seperti Air Trek di Air Gear. Sarge! Bagaimana dengan kabar Eevee?"

"Rusaknya cukup parah namun bisa siap tempur."

"Yosh! Kita giring Coupling System itu ke Eevee."

Rommel pun memancing Coupling System itu menuju Eevee, yang berada jauh di belakang garis pertahanan. Ini cukup beresiko, selain jarak yang jauh serta membawa musuh masuk ke wilayah sendiri, kecepatan Mauss yang jauh dengan Coupling System bertipe CS-X dan CS-GsX (Mecha utama Valvrave The Liberator. Epyon Gundam OZ-13MS)

"Menurutmu, apakah Mauss itu bisa berlari terus?"

"Kurasa tidak, Darling. Tapi, kita biarkan ia lari dahulu, setelah itu akan kuberi ciuman kematian."

"Kau membuatku cemburu, Erika. Kau belum pernah menciumku selama ini."

"Benarkah? Baiklah setelah ini akan kuberi ciuman yang tak pernah kau lupakan,Darling."

"Akan kunantikan itu."

"Hey Erika, bukankah si Mauss itu dipiloti Rommel? Mengapa ia sangat bodoh dengan menghindar kita ke wilayah rentannya."

"Awas Val, ada misil arah jam 3!"

"Holy Sh*t!"

Misil berjenis Brumbar 3 berhulu ledak tinggi mengenai bagian bahu MR milik Vale Vernox. Membuat MR tersebut kehilangan performa Boosternya.

"Apa ini? Tidak Mungkin..."

"Darling, lihat! Mimpi buruk kita..."

"Eevee kah? 2nd Lt Herschel Sorel, kita bertemu lagi, Just Like old Times..."

Pasukan Ausf-F milik Rommel telah dihancurkan oleh Pasukan Musuh IS-0, pertempuran kota segera dimulai.


	3. Battle of Midlegaard Act 2

"Sir, keadaan memburuk. Pasukan Captain Rommel telah dihancurkan. Pasukan Captain Mitterstein dalam keadaan sekarat. Kita harus membantu mereka."

"Jangan tergesa-gesa, Lieutenant. Kita akan membantu mereka, tapi nanti. Kita akan melancarkan serangan tiba-tiba, telak, dan mematikan. Kita harap Mitterstein mampu menahan selama beberapa menit."

"Tapi sir, mereka tidak akan bertahan selama itu. Pasukan mereka telah kehilangan 2 unit Mecha Robot, 1 Rusak parah, 3 Rusak, dan yang siap tempur hanya ada 1 unit saja, Mecha Robot milik Captain Mitterstein sendiri."

"Sekarang keadaan telah membaik, Letnan. Eevee memiliki kemampuan self-Repair yang tinggi, sekarang siap tempur. Mereka juga dibantu oleh Kapten Rommel, yang masih selamat. Jadi yang siap tempur menjadi 3."

"Itu masih kurang cukup, sir. Mereka memiliki Mecha Robot 6, dan juga coupling system."

"Aku yakin mereka mampu bertahan. Eevee dapat menandingi kegesitan coupling system, dengan super jump-nya, serta ketahanan Eevee sendiri, meskipun telah tertembus, namun tetap masih kuat. Mitterstein memiliki pengalaman tentang perang Mecha, dia dulunya komandan unitnya di JagdFlanker, menggunakan FlankMech-456 ( seperti zoid berebentuk kadal, dengan meriam 88mm ) serta menjadi pilot tunggal Konig-00( zoid Konig? ), lagipula ia menggunakan mecha robot komersil terkuat dan efektif yang kita punya, Automat AM IV Ausf-H ( Mecha tentara bumi di Aldnoah Zero )."

"Baiklah sir, bagaimana rencana kita? Untuk mengalahkan pasukan Republik?"

"Kita akan menggunakan tembakan perlindungan, menggunakan Divisi JagdFlanker Don-Cossack, pasukan Alpha pimpinan Letnan Temporale akan menghancurkan pasukan utama mereka, pasukan Beta pimpinanku, kita pusatkan serangan ke arah coupling system itu."

"Yes, sir."

Mayor Petr von Ritchofen, komandan utama pasukan SAW pertahanan kota Middlegaard, bersama dengan Letnan Griggory Pavlov, serta komandan Divisi JagdFlanker Don-Cossack, Kapten Roman Izmaylov, merencanakan serangan counter ke pasukan Republik. Mereka diperkuat dengan Mecha Robot PGM-7 ( mecha Ledo di Suisei no Gargantia ), AM III ( Trail Krieger kerajaan Arandas ) AM IV Ausf-F, serta SF-08 ( zoid Saberfangs ) milik divisi JagdFlanker Don-Cossack. Mereka akan menusuk langsung pertahanan pasukan Republik, yang disibukkan dengan Gabungan Pasukan Mitterstein yang tersisa dengan Rommel sendiri.

Mereka menggunakan taktik seperti blitzkreig, menggunakan gerak cepat AM IV, PGM-7,dan SF-08. AM III menjadi support gerak cepat. Tujuan mereka mengisoloasi Coupling system, menjauhkannya dari pasukan utama Republik, dan memisahkan Duo CS (Coupling System), supaya kemampuan CS berkurang dengan tanpanya support dan pasangannya, dan menghancurkan dengan senjata Plasma beam bersistem Neurontransmitter (memaksimalkan kemampuan syaraf pilot, dengan tujuan berpikir cepat serta reflek dan rangsang yang peka dan cepat)

Masalah dari rencana itu adalah, ketahanan Mitterstein serta pasukannya, Rommel, dan Sorel. Meskipun Mayor Ritchofen optimis tentang mereka, namun tetap saja, mecha robot (MR) mereka telah turun kekuatannya, bahan bakar yang semakin tipis, serta pertempuran kota yang sangat menyulitkan, sehingga mereka akan sulit bertahan dalam waktu yang lama. Dan masalah tersebut akhirnya memang terjadi, Mitterstein beserta pasukannya yang tersisa terpaksa mundur mencari perlindungan, dengan bantuan Rommel, menyisakan Sorel dengan Eevee-nya bertahan melawan pasukan Republik.

"Sial, kalau begini terus aku takkan bisa bertahan." Umpat Sorel

"Maafkan aku, Sorel. Aku tak bisa melindungimu dan membantumu." Sesal Mitterstein

"Cukup, Capt. Aku dapat mengatasi ini sendiri, terkadang peraturanmu dan komitmenmu tak berlaku dalam situasi keras ini."

"Namun begitu, peraturanku tetap berlaku, yaitu jangan mati."

"Aku takkan mati semudah itu, Capt."

Pasukan Republik mengroyok Eevee dengan ganasnya, namun Eevee dapat bertahan, bahkan mampu membuat 3 MR Republik tak mampu bergerak. Namun masih ada CS serta 3 MR Republik. Eevee berusaha untuk menghindari serangan mereka dengan super jump, namun tetap terkena serangan-serangan dari Republik.

"Aku harus menghancurkan 3 MR itu sebelum mengurus CS, akan kuhabisi mereka dengan misilku yang tersisa dan senapanku."

Eevee tiba-tiba mengeluarkan tabir asap, membuat 3 MR Republik kebingungan. Memanfaatkan situasi tersebut, Eevee melakukan super jump dan melakukan akrobatik udara di atas MR republik, menembakkinya dengan senapan serta meluncurkan sisa misilnya, dan mendarat tepat di belakang MR Republik dan langsung membrondongnya dengan senapan.

"Akhirnya roboh juga kotoran itu."

"Aku menantimu, Herschel Sorel. Aku sengaja hanya melihatmu dan membiarkan mereka habis di hajarmu."

"Siapa kau hah, Pilot CS? Jangan berlagak sombong kau, tanpa support dari mereka kau tak ada apa-apanya."

"Heh begitukah? Namun sekarang sudah berbeda. Tanpa supportpun kami bisa menghabisimu beserta pasukan Negaramu."

"Belum tentu juga, kau masih belum bisa mengalahkan MR jenis baru milik Negara, termasuk punyaku."

"Punyamu sudah kelihatan kelemahannya, lagi pula MR jenis baru negaramu masih purwarupa, tergesa-gesa langsung diturunkan ke medan perang. Dan, aku akan membalaskan perbuatanmu dulu waktu di sekolah, Herschel Sorel."

"Hey, mengapa kau tiba2 berkata seperti itu? Suara ini... jangan2 kau..."

"Hehehehehe, mulai takut, Herschel Sorel..."

DUARRRRR

"Pasukan lagi huh, ternyata mereka masih memiliki kekuatan juga."

"Akhirnya, datang pasukan bantuan, penguluran waktu berjalan sempurna."

Pasukan Alpha langsung membombardir CS dibantu pasukan JagdFlanker. Duo CS langsung menghindar dan melancarkan serangan balasan, membuat JagdFlanker kehilangan sebagian unitnya. Melihat situasi ini, Letnan Temporale langsung mengubah formasi dengan menempatkan AM IV yang armornya lebih kuat untuk melindunginya. Letnan Temporale menggunakan PGM-7 Sniper, berkemampuan menembak akurat serta dilengkapi peluru piercing yang mampu menembus armor MR Republik maupun CS. Temporale berusaha menembak jatuh salah satu CS, CS-X, dengan peluru piercing.

"Geraknya sangat cepat. Namun aku, Serena Temporale, akurasi terbaik dan tertajam, akan menembak jatuh CS itu. Sistem Lockon aktifkan."

'LOCK-ON'

"Masih belum, masih belum. Jangan tergesa-gesa dalam menembak, biarkan dia melakukan penghindaran peluru biasa, ketika berhasil, aku akan tembak dengan Piercing Bullet."

Temporale menembakkan peluru biasa, CS-X yang mengetahui ia sudah di lock berusaha menghindarinya, dan berhasil. Namun tiba2 peluru piercing langsung menghujam bagian kepala dan bahu CS-X, terjadi dengan begitu cepat, membuat CS-X langsung lumpuh.

"Darling, aku tertembak. Aku berusaha untuk menghindarinya, dengan CS system yang sudah maksimal, tetapi tetap terkena serangan telak mereka. CS-ku tak dapat digunakan kembali. Siapa yang dapat mengalahkanku dalam sistem CS yang tak tertandingi?'

"Aku memiliki firasat bahwa itu adalah Serena Temporale. Ia merupakan momok Republik yang kita cintai, bersama Mitterstein, Gorovich, Ritchofen, Rommel, dan juga teman lama kita Herscel Sorel."

"Temporale, sang 'Eagle Eye' kah? Il Diavollo Rossa, sang setan wanita. Pantas dapat membuatku begini. Dan Darling, apakah kau masih dendam terhadap Sorel?"

"Tentu Saja! Ia telah membuat luka melintang di telinga kiriku sampai pipi. Ia akan membayar perbuatannya dengan sangat mahal, yaitu kematian."

"Tapi Dar-darling."

"Lupakan tentangnya, Erika! Ia sekarang musuh kita! Kau harus tau itu. Kita harus menghancurkannya, demi memenangkan perang ini. Sekarang aku akan mengaktifkan Ultima CS, Erika bersiaplah."

"Ba..baik."

Tiba2 mecha CS-X milik Erika melespakan bagian2 tertentu ( mirip Cast-Off Kamen Rider Kabuto ) dan menjadi terbang menuju ke CS-GsX, bergabung dan menjadi CS monster, CS-GsX SIN.

"Akan ku hajar kau Sorel!"

"Sh*it aku harus menghindar."

Vale Vernox, pilot CS-GsX, yang menjadi induk SIN, menyerang Eevee dengan misil laser beam dengan brutal. Namun Eevee dapat menghindarinya, meskipun beberapa mengenaimya, dan membuat sistem keseimbangan Eevee tambah rusak. Eevee kemudian membalas dengan tembakan salvo, kemudian langsung menyerang SIN, menggunakan melee attack.

Serangan tersebut cukup efektif, telak mengenai bagian pergerakan penting SIN, namun dibayar mahal, dengan ditembaknya dengan telak menggunakan Plasma Beam beserta Misil Freudache, membuat Eevee terlempar 5 km jauhnya dan keadaanya rusak parah, armor hancur, dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Hueeekkk, sh*t. Sebenarnya siapa dia?" Pikir Sorel sambil memuntahkan darah

"Aku harus melepaskan helm ini, supaya aku dapat bernafas lebih baik." Sambil melepas helmnya, Sorel mengambil nafas dalam2. Ia memiliki wajah tampan khas ras Arya, dengan mata biru yang elok. Serta rambut bewarna cokelat muda dan memiliki Hairstyle seperti pesepak bola Marco Reus.

"Aku menemukanmu, Sorel. Aku akan membunuhmu tanpa menunggu."

"Siapa kau sebenarnya Hah?"

"Kau tidak mengenalku? Orang yang kau buat luka sepanjang telinga sampai pipi, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan itu Sorel."

"Kau, jangan2... Vale Vernox."

"Akhirnya kau ingat juga, sekarang aku akan membunuhmu."

SIN menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah dada Eevee tepat kokpit berada. Namun sebelum sempat menusuknnya, tiba serangan kombinasi armor piercing milik PGM Sniper serta PGM Knight mengenai bahu SIN secara telak, membuat SIN terseret sejauh 500 m.

"Temporale dan Ritchofen, kah? Kau telah merusak kesempatan membalas dendamku bersiaplah untuk mati. Aktifkan sistem Juggernaut CS Hyper!"

"Jangan Darling, kau tak bisa melakukannya." Kata Erika khawatir

"Diam! Aku harus mengeluarkan semua potensi untuk mengalahkan mereka. Mereka takkan bisa dikalahkan hanya dengan mode Ultima."

"Itu bisa berdampak berbahaya bagiku, sebagai jiwa dalam CS MR ini, serta kau, induknya serta pilot. Kita bisa mati."

"Kita tidak akan mati, Erika."

"Jangan2 kau Darling, Menyuntukkan Hormon itu?!"

"Yeah..."

"Itu terlalu berbahaya, Darling. Kau bisa membunuhku, aku tidak akan sanggup mengimbangi gelombak otakkmu."

"Biar saja. Butuh pengorbanan untuk mencapai kemenangan mutlak."

"Teganya kau..." ucap Erika sambil terisak "Siapapun tolong aku, dan juga hentikan kegilaan ini!"

"Apakah itu Erika? mengapa aku bisa mendengar suaranya? bukankah jiwanya masuk dalam MR itu? seharusnya aku tidak mendengarnya. Aku harus menolongnya, meskipun keadaanku sekarat, tetap aku harus menolongnya."

Pertempuran masih berlangsung, dengan posisi Sorel, Temporale, dan Ritchofen berada dalam kawasan hijau pinggiran kota. Di dalam Kota pasukan Alpha, Beta dan JagdFlanker tersisa masih bertempur dengan pasukan gelombang kedua Republik.


	4. Battle of Midlegaard Act 3 FINAL

" Hey bro, setelah lulus nanti, kau ingin ditempatkan kemana?"

"Mungkin ke JagdFlanker atau ke Angkatan Udara."

"Ke JagdFlanker? Kesatuan baru itu? Kudengar syarat untuk masuk kesana sangat ketat kawan, namun kalau melihat kemampuanmu, kau pasti bisa masuk."

"Yeah, namun aku tetap akan berusaha keras. Bagaimana denganmu, Val?

"Kau tau lah,Herschel. Aku ini dari keluarga bangsawan. Mungkin aku ditempatkan dalam angkatan laut (Royal Marines) menurut kehendak ayahku, namun menurut kemampuanku, aku lebih cocok dalam angkatan udara."

"Mungkin saatnya kau berbicara dengan ayahmu, utarakan keinginanmu. Ayahmu pasti akan mengerti."

"Yeah kau benar, Herschel." "Aku ada urusan, buddy. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Bye."

"Hati2 Val."

"Sorel!"

"Erika, kau tak perlu memanggil nama belakangku, cukup panggil aku Herschel."

"A..ak...aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Ngomong2 sekarang kamu punya waktu longgar?"

"Yah sekarang aku sedang free."

"Bolekah kita ke taman sekolah?"

"Pemandagan disini indah ya... Sorel. Waktu sore hari dengan warna langit keemasan dengan taman yang ditumbuhi bunga tulip, mawar biru langit, hortensia, dan dendrobium. Taman ini seperti surga."

"Aku tak menyanggka sekolah militer ini mempunyai taman yang sangat besar, lebih besar daripada taman di ibukota dan lebih indah dari taman di kastil motherland."

"Kau memang tahu tentang wilayah pusat yah... Kita di daerah selatan hanya bisa membayangkannya."

"Menurutku daerah selatan malah lebih bagus dan indah daripada di pusat. Apalagi dengan air terjun raksasa itu, dan wilayah2 milik bangsawan, termasuk keluargamu."

"Yeah, keluargaku, House of Matilda dan keluarga bangsawan lain memang sangat menghargai keindahaan wilayah (maksudnya tanah) yang dimilikinya. Itu sebagai tanda kebangsawanan dan derajat kemuliaan." "Ngomong2 ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan denganmu, Sorel."

"Apa itu, Erika?"

"A...ak...aku mencitaimu. Aku ingin kau menikahiku. Aku ingin kau menjadi pendamping hidupku. Aku ingin kau menjadi teman hidupku sampai akhir hayatku. Aku ingin memiliki anak denganmu. Ma...maka dari itu... aku ingin kau menjadi tunanganku."

"Erika... kau sungguh2 dengan hal ini..."

"Ya! Aku sangat bersungguh2."

"Mmm...maaf Erika, aku tidak bisa. Aku hanyalah seorang warga biasa. Aku tidak pantas untukmu, jika aku menjadi tunanganmu, itu akan membuat keluargamu marah besar. Kau sudah memiliki calon tunanganmu serta calon suamimu, yang derajatnya sama denganmu. Intinya... aku tak pantas."

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan orang yang tidak kucintai. Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini. Aku tidak ingin terus dikendalikan oleh keluargaku, aku ingin hidup bebas, hidup sebagai Erika, bukan sebagai Matilda! Aku ingin kau menjadi pendamping hidupku."

"Maaf, Erika. Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

"Mengapa? Mengapa?!"

'Maafkan aku, Erika, membuatmu terisak dan menangis seperti ini. Sebenarnya aku juga mencintaimu, namun, aku hanyalah orang biasa yang tak pantas bersanding denganmu. Ayahmu telah mengetahui hal ini, tentang perasaanmu kepadaku, dan mengancamku untuk tidak dekat2 lagi denganmu, dan menjadi pacarmu. Sekali lagi maafkan aku, Erika."

* * *

"MENGAPA KAU MEMBUNUH AYAHKU, HERSCHEL SOREL!"

"Val, Ayahmu ingin membunuh kepala sekolah serta mengambil core paling beharga di negara ini."

"Ayahku melakukan ini untuk menyelamatkan negara dari ancaman pemberontakkan!"

"Kau salah, Val. Itu hanya kedok belaka, ia sebenarnya ingin memberontak pada negara, setelah kebijakan presiden tentang militer negara kita."

"OMONG KOSONG! RASAKAN INI VAL."

Sringgg

"AAAGHHHHH!"

"Maafkan aku Val, aku terpaksa melukai wajahmu dengan tachi ini, aku berusaha untuk menyelamatkan negara yang kucintai ini."

Dorrr

"Arghh bahuku."

"Matilah kau, Belahan jiwaku."

"Erika! Tunggu! Jangan menembakiku terus."

"Kau pantas mati."

"Erika, dengarkan aku. Aku tahu kau pasti membela Jenderal Auchlinek Vernox, yang berusaha menyelamtkan pemberontakan kaum utara terhadap negara. Tapi, kau harus percaya bahwa ini semua hanya kedok belaka."

"Aku tahu itu, namun itu bukan permasalahnnya." "Kau merupakan orang yang selamat dalam Tragedi SDA. Dan kau yang telah membunuh adikku."

"Bukan aku yang membunuh adikmu. Adikmu berusaha menyelamatkanku dari Tragedi itu. Aku sangat menyesal menyembunyikan itu darimu, Erika. Namun ketika aku pertama melihatmu, aku tidak tega jika memberitahukan masa laluku, karena di matamu terlihat kesedihan yang amat mendalam akibat kematian adikkmu."

"OMONG KOSONG! Aku sudah tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan dari orang yang telah membuatku hidup dalam kesengsaraan. Aku masih sakit hati atas penolakkanmu waktu itu."

"ERIKA! AKU MENCITAIMU! Aku sebenarnya sangat mencitaimu, aku ingin menjadi pendamping selalu bermimpi bidadari yang ditujukan untukku. Namun, ayahmu mengancam akan membunuhku, jadi aku menolakmu waktu itu. Maafkan aku Erika."

"Her...schel Sorel, 'hiks hiks hiks'"

"Sorel, kau baik2 saja? Biar aku yang membunuh pemberontak itu."

"Jangan. Biarkan dia. Dia hanya korban situasi rumit ini. Kumohon jangan bunuh dia."

"Baiklah, yang terpenting kau harus di evakuasi ke tempat yang aman."

* * *

"Hati2, Sorel. Musuh sudah mengaktifkan mode terkuatnya, tipe CS Juggernaut."

"Mayor Ritchofen! Izinkan aku bertarung denganmu."

"Permintaanmu ditolak, kau rusak parah, kau harus mundur sekarang juga."

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan mundur. Aku ingin menyelamatkan seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku, ia terkurung disana."

"Biarkan dia, Ritchofen. Lagipula aku telah membawa senjata rahasia kita khusus untuk Eevee, lagipula ia menyelamatkan gadis yang terpenjara dalam keegoisan patner CS-nya. Izinkanlah dia bertarung."

"Huft, baiklah. Temporale, kau pasang core itu ke Eevee, aku akan melindungi kalian."

"Hati2, sir. Sepertinya musuh kita sedang mengamuk, dia Beserk."

"Kau tak perlu menasihatiku, letnan."

CS Mecha Robot SIN telah bertransformasi menjadi Juggernaut-SIN, mecha mengerikan dengan armor gelap dan aura gelap menyelimutinya ( Kekuatan sama dengan Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann ). Ia menyerang membabi buta dengan meriam hyper canon secara membabi buta ke arah PGM Knight, namun PGM Knight dapat menahannya, dengan sistem shield liger. Juggernaut-SIN atau J-SIN memiliki kelemahan, yaitu pergerakannya yang sangat lambat setelah mengeluarkan serangan dahsyat yang dapat menghancurkan gunung. Kondisi tersebut dimanfaatkan oleh Ritchofen, dengan mengeluarkan serangan tebasan menggunkan Katana Mech, yang berhasil memotong satu meriam Hyper Canon. Namun, J-SIN telah bersiap untuk mengeluarkan serengan terbesarnya, Juggernaut Bomb, yang dikeluarkan melalui tangannya, yang telak memukul PGM-Knight sesaat setelah berhasil menebas Hyper Canon.

"Sepertinya riwayatmu sampai disini, old man."

"Oh sh*t"

BLEM BLEM BLEM... DUARRRRRRRR

"Prajurit yang paling ditakutkan telah mati satu. Sekarang giliranmu, Sorel."

"Tidak akan."

Eevee menyerang J-SIN dengan pukulan telak ke tengah dada J-SIN, sampai terpental jauh. Eevee bersiap mengeluarkan bola energi di tangannya, dan melemparnya ke J-SIN, sampai J-SIN kehilangan tegangan energinya.

"Seharusnya kau sekarat, mengapa kau masih bisa melawan?"

"Itu akibat Core, senjata rahasia kami, yang meningkatkan kemampuan mecha secara drastis, dan mengatifkan sistem NeuronBrust."

"Cihhh... sial. NeuronBrust. Neraka paling panas bagi kami, pilot republik."

"Sekarang saatnya aku untuk menyelamatkan Erika, Erika Matilda!"

Eevee langsung berlari menghajar J-SIN, close combat berlangsung sangat seru diantara keduanya. J-SIN yang kehilangan banyak tegangan energi tak mampu menghindari close combat, karena senjata jarak jauh serta wingbooster untuk terbang tak berfungsi. Ini merupakan situasi buruk bagi J-SIN. Melihat keunggulan ini, Eevee terus menyerang bagian vital CS dengan senjata melee-nya terus menerus, membuat J-SIN semakin goyah, dan menunggu kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan sesorang di dalam sistem J-SIN.

Namun, Eevee rupanya terjebak dalam kekuatan tersembunyi J-SIN, Magnetic Area. Membuat Eevee freeze. Kesempatan ini tak disia-siakan J-SIN untuk mengeluarkan jurus terkuatnya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Matilah kau, SOREL! Hahahaha."

"Sial, aku harus menggapai sistemnya, dan menyelamatkan Erika."

'Gunakanlah kekuatan terpendam ini'

"Siapa kau?" Heran Sorel ketika ia mendengar suara di dalam otakknya.

'Aku adala Eevee, MR yang kau gunakan saat ini, Aku bisa hidup karena kau menganggapku sebagai temanmu, teman wanita bagimu.'

"Kau mengatakannya seolah aku ini JONES, aku sangat menyesalinya." "Tapi maksudmu kekuatan terpendam?"

'MR ini merupakan tipe spesial, base tubuh ini merupakan rekayasa genetik yang membuatnnya seperti makhluk hidup, memiliki darah dan semacam daging. Serta sistem NeuronBrust yang didapat dari Core yang dipasang disini. Tentu saja membuat kekuatan asli dari diriku lahir, Void. Sistem ini dapat menggapai kesadaran manusia yang telah di transfer ke sistem, serta menyelamatkannya, beserta tubuh aslinya meskipun tubuh itu sangat jauh.'

"Berarti, dengan ini, aku dapat menyelamatkan Erika?"

'Ya'

"Yosh!"

"HAHAHAHA, akhirnya dendam masa lalu akan terbayar SOREL!"

ZIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG

"Tidak akan terjadi, Void System Aktifkan."

Muncul sebuah lubang yang memancarkan cahaya biru, ditengah2 dada J-SIN, kemudian tangan Eevee berhasil menggapai lubang itu, dan menarik semacam filamen berisi kumpulan angka dan huruf, yang merupakan kesadaraan Erika. Herschel Sorel bersama Eevee berhasil menyelamtkan Erika, namun...

'Aku harus meledakkan diri, kita tidak bisa menghindari serangan dahsyat J-SIN'

"Tapi, E..evee."

'Ini demi menyelamatkan masa depan perang ini, kau. Kau merupakan orang yang akan berpengaruh dalam perang ini.'

"Eevee."

Eevee meledakkan diri, bersama J-SIN yang masih terkena area Void. Membentuk awan jamur bewarna-warni. Namun, Herschel Sorel, bersama Erika Matilda, yang berhasil diselamatkannya, selamat. Ia berada di sebelah utara pinggiran kota Middlegaard, dan mereka ditemukan oleh Letnan Serena Temporale.

"Syukurlah kau selamat, Sorel, Namun kau membuatku cemburu dengan memeluk cewek pingsan dalam pangkuanmu."

"Kau salah paham, Serena. Aku baru saja menyelamatkannya, namun aku tak tahu bahwa tubuhnya akan berada dalam posisi ini."

"Ya baiklah, baguslah kau dapat menyelamatkan seorang cewek. Kau memang seorang pahlawan."

"Maafkan aku tentang atasanmu, Serena."

"Tak apa, aku sudah memperingatkannya, namun ia keras kepala sekali, yang terpenting, kita harus segera mundur ke daerah Ibukota."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kota Midlegaard telah jatuh ke tangan Republik, dengan pasukan gelombang keduanya, dipimpin oleh Jenderal Lion Blackheardt."


	5. Road to Fall Chapter 1

RRRRRRRRRR

Suara mobil begitu keras terdengar, memang mobil tua memiliki mesin yang bising. Namun, mobil ini begitu tangguh menyusuri jalan pegunungan Equator yang memisahkan wilayah timur dengan barat. Kami baru saja berhasil mundur dan melarikan diri dari kota Midlegaard, yang telah jatuh ke tangan Republik. Kami satu-satunya squad SAW yang berhasil mundur, yaitu aku, Lt Serena Temporale bersama sebagian pilot team Beta, dan 2 orang dari divisi JagdFlanker. Kami tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan teman2 kami yang selamat di kota Midlegaard, apakah ditawan atau dibunuh. Yang terpenting kami bersyukur telah selamat.

"Jadi kalian semua manusia-manusia beruntung. Biasanya Republik akan menghabisi musuhnya dalam sejarah pertempuran yang dimenangkan mereka."

"Mereka melawan kesatuan elit, Old man. Mereka tidak akan mampu membunuh semua pasukan elit. Lagipula mereka menang hanya dari segi wilayah, tetapi dalam segi strategi dan kondisi perang mereka kalah."

"Jangan panggil aku old man,nona. Aku ini veteran perang kemerdekaan."

"Meskipun itu sudah kelihatan dari jaket marinir... Tunggu kau?"

"Yah, aku ini Admiral Arminia Themistocles, kapten kapal heavy cruiser _FANTASTIC_."

"Kau seorang legenda, old man. Kau merupakan pahlawan rakyat Zero, tapi mengapa kau memilih mengasingkan diri daripada bekerja sebagai penasihat militer?"

"Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan dunia militer nona. Aku dulu merupakan rekutan divisi Militia, yang merupakan unit support Tentara Rakyat Zero dulu. Aku lebih suka bertani dan menangkap ikan daripada baku tembak dan memimpin kapal."

"Tapi, old man. Sekarang Angkatan Laut negara lemah. Meraka membutuhkan kau untuk membangun kembali kejayaan marinir Republik of Zero."

"Tidak, nona. Aku tetap dalam pendirianku, yaitu menjadi warga sipil biasa. Lagipula kemampuanku dibutuhkan untuk menghidupi keluargaku, yah meskipun aku hidup bersama cucuku, dan cucuku sedang berperang di front timur."

"Jika itu maumu, aku menghormatinya. Tetapi bolekah aku dan seluruh pasukan ini yang selamat meminta motivasimu? Mereka dalam keadaan down setelah kekalahan telak dan pertarungan berdarah yang memakan korban banyak."

"Aku tidak down, Serena."

"Diamlah, Herschel. Dan jagalah tawanan dengan baik-baik."

"Dia bukan tawanan."

"Terserah kau saja, Herschel."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku jadi ingat teman sesama kapten kapal dulu, jika melihat kalian berdua. Mereka merupakan kapten yang gagah berani. Menghadang kapal musuh yang lebih superior hanya dengan kapal sekoci. Namun, mereka dapat memenangkan pertempuran. Hebat bukan? Namun, mereka akhirnya gugur dalam perang penentuan di laut timur, bersama kapal mereka yang hebat. Namun satu hal yang dipetik dalam kisah ini adalah, janganlah takut dengan kekuatan superior musuhmu. Meskipun hanya sebilah pedang melawan sebuah meriam, kau akan tetap menang jika kau memiliki rasa berani yang tinggi, orang berani akan meningkatkan kemampuan menyusun strategi untuk memenangkan pertempuran, jadi jangan ciutkan keberanianmu, artinya jangan pesimis dahulu sebelum pertempuran. Pertempuran tidak selamanya akan dimenangkan oleh pasukan yang memiliki persenjataan superior. Meskipun hanya sebilah pedang sebuah tameng, kau dapat memenangkan perang melawan persenjataan musuh apapun."

"Intinya?" Tanya mereka berdua dengan keheranan.

"Intinya, pertempuran dan perang akan dimenangkan oleh orang yang berkemauan kuat untuk menang dan merdeka."

"Aku masih bingung tentang penjelasanmu, old man."

"Kau akan tahu maksudnya, entah kapan anak muda." "Yak, kita sekarang sudah sampai."

Mobil berhenti di sebuah tempat yang luas dan tersembunyi oleh hutan-hutan serta gunung yang mengelilinginya. Tempat itu merupakan sebuah barak militer kuno, dengan bangunan ala abad pertengahan eropa berdiri gagah, disekitarnya terdapat sebuah bangunan, mungkin sebuah arsenal (googling kalau tak tahu :p :v) serta lapangan untuk melatih prajurit, mungkin. Bendera Negara Zero berkibar dengan gagahnya, bendera ini merupakan bendera negara sebelum terjadi peperangan, perisai bewarna merah di tengah2 dan disilangi dengan senapan serta tombak, dengan background putih.

"Tempat apa ini old man." Tanya Serena dengan keheranan

"Ini adalah barak militer tua yang sudah tidak digunakan lagi, sekarang tempat ini merupakan tempat pertemuan dan reuni kami, para veteran militia yang menjadi warga sipil sekarang. Namun tempat ini masih memiliki pertahanan yang bagus, dan mungkin kau akan menemukan beberapa tank peninggalan perang kemerdekaan dan perang dunia 2 dan 3."

"Wah hebat, tank2 bersejarah. Aku akan menantimu." Teriak kegirangan seorang pilot JagdFlanker

"Kau seorang maniac tank? Siapa namamu, anak muda." Tiba2 datang seorang lelaki tua yang seumuran dengan sopir mobil tua tadi.

"Namaku Rudolf Mushashi, sir. Aku merupakan pilot JagdFlanker berpangkat sersan."

"Mushashi, kah. Semangatmu luar biasa anak muda! Perkenalkan namaku Aklya Stevanov, veteran komandan tank perang kemerdekaan. Tapi mungkin kau tidak menyukaiku anak muda, karena aku merupakan kaum utara."

"Tidak, sir. Utara atau manapun tak masalah, yang terpenting orang tersebut baik dan ramah plus merupakan veteran perang tank. Aku sangat senang bertemu dengan veteran komandan tank."

"Baiklah anak muda, mari aku tunjukkan tank2 yang berjasa untuk negeri ini."

"Biar mereka melihat2 tank di dalam arsenal, mari kita ke bangunan utama untuk beristirahat."

"Baiklah old man."

Mereka semua, kecuali tank maniac Mushashi serta veteran komandan tank, menuju ke bangunan utama, dan satu-satunya bangunan untuk kegiatan normal manusia. Di dalam bangunan tersebut perabotan tertata rapi serta masih dapat digunakan. Terdiri atas dua lantai, dan 3 bagian di masing-masing lantai. Ketika masuk dari pintu utama kau melihat dengan jelas ketiga bagian tersebut di kedua lantainya, bagian kiri, tengah, dan kanan. Untuk lantai kedua bagian kiri dan kanan merupakan kamar2 para prajurit menginap, dan bagian tengah sebagai ruang rekreasi. Serta di lantai dasar, bagian tengah merupakan bagian pusat aktifitas, dengan sebuah ruangan untuk komandan yang memimpin barak tersebut. Bagian kiri dan kanan merupakan kantor para staff dan perwira dalam barak ini.

"Langsung saja kita ke lantai dua. Kita sudah ditunggu oleh pengurus bangunan ini, dengan masakan yang lezat, pasti kalian lapar kan?'

"Tentu saja! Setelah pertempuran seharian penuh, tentu saja kita sangat lapar." Timpal Herschel

"Oi, urusi tawananmu itu, kau lagi2 membuatku cemburu, dengan menggendong wanita tawananmu dalam pangkuanmu. Cepat letakkan dia di suatu tempat. Kita akan menanyainya setelah ini."

"Nona, jangan berbuat kasar pada tawanan. Lagipula ia merupakan saudara se tanah air, meskipun berbeda bagian politik. Kita perlakukan sebagai tamu kehormatan, lagipula ia merupakan seorang dari keluarga bangsawan."

"Aku setuju dengan bapak ini." Timpal salah seorang prajuit JagdFlanker "Lebih baik merawat tawanan dengan baik. Itu akan membuat martabat sebagai tentara akan dihargai."

"Baiklah." Kata Serena sambil menundukkan kepala

"Selamat datang di barak militer Auf der Ganzen Welt." Sapa seorang wanita muda dengan ramah dan lembut.

"Sepertinya kau mengenalmu, jangan2 kau... Charlotte Liese!"

"Kau, Herschel Sorel. Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, sudah satu tahun aku tidak berjumpa denganmu. Terakhir kali kita bertemu dalam pesta kelulusan sekolah militer." "Tapi ngomong2, siapa wanita yang kau gendong dengan mesranya?" Kata Charlotte bernada cemburu

"Aku tidak menggendongnya dengan mesra, lagipula ia tawanan. Dia..."

"Huaaaammmmmmzzz, a...ak...aku dimana... eh apa-apaan ini."

"Jangan membuatku kaget Erika, nanti kau terjatuh."

"Jadi, dia Erika Matilda, salah satu pihak musuh, termasuk saat di sekolah." Geram Charlotte

"Sabar, Charl. Sabar. Sekarang tidak saatnya untuk bertengkar." "Ini salahku membuat Erika menjadi begini, jadi tolong Charl, jangan membenci Erika."

"Siapa bilang aku membeci Erika, aku hanya menggertakmu, kau akhirnya menyadari kesalahanmu."

"Huft, syukurlah."

"Schel, bisakah kau menurunkanku? Aku merasa malu terus begini."

"Maa...fkan aku, Erika. Tapi... MENGAPA KAU TAHU PANGGILANKU WAKTU KECIL!?"

"Aku teringat diary yang kubaca waktu sekolah dulu." "Kau sangat imut jika dipanggil begitu."

"ERIKA! Jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu di depan orang banyak! Membuatku malu!"

"Tidak, hanya aku dan Charl saja. Sebagian orang telah pergi."

"Pasti mereka kelaparan." "Lagipula itu pertempuran yang berat bukan? Aku mendengarnya di saluran radio militer." Kata Charlotte dengan lembutnya

"Yah memang pertempuran yang berat, dengan Erika di pihak mereka."

"Kau membuatku menjadi musuh disini, Schel."

"Kau memang musuh kan?" timpal Charlotte

"Yeah, aku memang musuhmu, musuh kailan semua. Aku ini kaum Republik, yang membuat tanah ini dalam kesedihan akibat deklarasi perang. Aku mengakui tentang itu. Aku pasrah jika aku diserahkan kepada pimpinan kalian.'

"Tidak, kami tidak akan menyerahkanmu ke pimpinan kami." "Kami akan membawamu ke Brontosaur MCV, sebuah lab pengembangan, dan kesatuan asliku di SAW."

"Benarkah? Aku merasa senang sekali. Aku bersyukur dapat bertemu denganmu, kau sangat murah hati, dan penyanyang."

"Hehehehe. Kau sekarang menjadi penakluk wanita yaahhh, Herschel Sorel. Pertama Erika, setelah ia membencimu, kau menarikku, lalu wanita dewasa Serena Temporale, lalu kau menaklukkan lagi Erika. Memang kau seorang penakluk wanita sejati."

"Aku membenci mengakui hal itu, mengapa aku selalu menarik wanita yang pernah bertemu dan dekat denganku. Ini sebuah kutukkan."

"Itu bukan kutukkan, itu sebuah berkah."

"Yeah, Charl benar. Aku akan selalu mengingat kata2mu saat menyelamatku di pertempuran tadi." "AKU AKAN MENYELAMATKANMU, ERIKA. AKAN KUBAYAR KESALAHANKU DI MASA LALU, AKU BERJANJI AKAN MELINDUNGIMU DENGAN SELURUH NYAWAKU!" "Itu sangat romantis sekali."

"Hey, aku tidak ingat mengucapkan kata2 itu."

"Ayolah, kalian bertiga. Makanan segera habis, Apakah kalian akan terus bermesraan dalam balutan harem? Membiarkan perut kalian kosong?" Teriak Serena yang rupanya tidak tahan dengan percakapan mereka bertiga.

"Aku sudah makan tadi, sebelum aku memasak untuk kalian." Kata Charlotte dengan anggun.

"Baiklah, Serena. Aku akan segera kesana, ayo Erika, kita makan. Perutmu pasti kosong kan?"

Setelah itu, kami makan dengan lahapnya, karena tidak makan selama seharian, jadi kami makan banyak hingga kekenyangan. Setelah itu, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke luar, untuk memandang langit malam yang indah. Aku membayangkan tentang masa laluku yang indah, namun terkadang aku juga merasa kenangan itu seperti kenangan yang pahit. Karena, aku menjadi teman baik seseorang yang aku bunuh dalam pertempuran terakhir. Memang, keegoisan para pemimpin membuat kawan berubah menjadi lawan, saling membunuh yang dulu merupakan kawan baik. Aku jadi teringat kata2 veteran tadi di mobil, aku harus berkemauan kuat untuk bisa membuat tanah ini menuju kedamaian. Aku harus.

"Langit yang indah, ya? Sudah lama aku tidak memandang langit seindah dan sedamai ini."

Wanita yang tiba2 berbaring disampingku adalah Erika Matilda, wanita yang sangat cantik, yang aku sayangi. Kecantikannya mengalahkan bidadari dan dewi manapun, dengan rambut kuning keemasannya yang indah dan lembut, Ia memiliki mata bewarna biru yang berkilauan, serta kecantikkan khas gadis italia ( Ia mirip Erica Blandelli di Anime Campione ).

"Mengapa kau tiba2 datang kesini, Erika?" "Bukannya kau harus berada di dalam pengawasan Serena?"

"Aku tidak akan kabur, kok. Lagipula aku sudah bukan milik Republik lagi serta keluargaku. Aku sekarang adalah manusia yang merdeka, tidak terbelenggu oleh rantai yang disebut kebangsawanan." "Dan, tujuanku datang kesini adalah, aku ingin beterima kasih kepadamu, karena telah menyelamatkanku."

"Kau tak perlu berterima kasih, Erika. Itu merupakan bayaran atas kesalahanku di masa lalu, yang membuatmu menderita saat itu."

"Jadi, apakah kau menerima tawaranku waktu itu? Saat sore hari di taman sekolah?"

"Bagaimana mengatakannya ya... Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu... Maukah engkau menjadi pacarku, Erika?"

"Tentu saja aku mau!" "Aku sangat menantikan hal ini sepanjang hidupku." Kata Erika dengan senang dan berlinang air mata.

"Aku akan terus melindungimu dan membelamu, Erika. Dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku, aku sangat bersungguh2 dengan janjiku. Karena aku merupakan seorang ksatria dan prajurit terhomat."

"Aku tidak meragukannya, Schel-Darling." "Kau orang yang selalu menepati janji yang kau ucapkkan, terlihat saat kau bertempur dalam medan pertempuran." "Aku sangat bersyukur dapat bertemu dan mengenalmu, Aku sangat senang sekali."

Erika memelukku dan memejamkan matanya, ia menangis haru. Ia sangat cantik sekali ketika sedang bahagia. Aku mulai memutarkan lagu kesukaanku melalui earphone-ku, Kimi ni Okuru Uta ( Lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Sugawara Sayuri ) dan menikmati saat-saat indah dalam hidupku, yang takakan kulupakan dalam hidupku.

* * *

"Herchel, kau memang penakluk wanita sejati. Sepertinya untuk mendapatkanmu sudah sangat susah, namun aku tetap berusaha, karena aku tidak akan melupakan kejadian dimana saat engkau menjadi pahlawan penyelamatku waktu itu." _Charlotte Liese, age 17_ ( Ia mirip dengan Charlotte Dunois di Infinite Stratos ).

* * *

"Mitterstein!? Syukurlah kau selamat, ku kira kau tertangkap dan tewas, karena kudengar tawanan yang tertangkap di kota Midlegaard dibantai semuanya."

"Tenanglah, Serena. Aku berhasil kabur, dengan mechaku yang rusak berat. Saat ini aku sedang di timur, aku ditolong oleh seorang kompi yang dipimpin oleh Sersan Avraam Themistocles."

"Apakah dia merupakan cucu dari Pahlawan terkenal itu?"

"Ya. Memang iya. Ia hidup bersama kakeknya yang merupakan pahlawan perang kemerdekaan di desa sebelah utara daerah kota Midlegaard."

"Sekarang aku sedang bersama kakeknya. Bagaimana kabarnya? Supaya aku dapat menyampaikan kepada kakeknya."

"Kabarnya sangat baik, katakan pada kakeknya bahwa ia mengikuti jalan kakeknya sebagai pahlawan. Ia memiliki medal War Heroes dalam salah satu pertempuran di Front Timur. Ia menyelamatkan banyak prajurit di sana."

"Baiklah, akan kusampaikan hal ini kepada kakeknya."

"Terima kasih. Serena, ini merupakan perintah dari pusat, aku baru saja mendengarnya. Kita harus mempertahankan posisi penting terdekat kita, serangan MR dari Republik akan datang dalam beberapa hari kedepan." "Kau sekarang berada di mana?"

"Aku sekarang berada di barak Auf der Ganzen Welt, di pegunungan Equator, sekitar 50 Km sebelah timur Ibukota."

"Bagus, sebaiknya kau bertahan disana. Himpun kekuatanmu disana. Dalam posisimu, kau akan dibutuhkan dalam penyerangan penikaman ketika Republik mulai mengepung dan menyerang Ibukota."  
"Baik. Akan Kulaksanakan."

"Serena, kau sekarang menjadi komandan pasukanmu di barak sana, dan pasukannmu berganti menjadi Batalion Rieser Knight I. Kau boleh menggunakan senjata apa saja, tanpa perlu MR. Kau dan pasukannmu sudah dipindah tugaskan dari kesatuan SAW ke pasukan khusus Volksarmee, 'JagdWaffen'. Persiapkan dirimu, Serena, kau memiliki tanggung jawab besar sekarang."

"Aku sudah siap untuk hal ini, Capt. Aku sudah akan menduganya hal ini akan terjadi, setelah pertempuran di Midlegaard." "Setelah kematian Mayor Ritchofen, yang merupakan pukulan telak bagi SAW Volksarmee maupun Negara ini."


	6. Road to Fall Chapter 2

**SAW Headquarters**

 **Machette FORTRESS**

 **Green Forest, Republic of Zero**

"Sir, kita kehilangan banyak pilot dan mecha terbaik kita dalam pertempuran Midlegaard. Kita harus mengcover semua ini, supaya kita dapat bertahan dalam perang ini, sir."

"Ya... aku tahu. Tolong siapkan berkas2 yang kita perlukan. Kita akan pergi ke rapat kemilitiran, di Victory Independent Fortrees, Zero-G."

"Ib...ibukota. Jangan-jangan rapat itu..."

"Aku tahu pemikiranmu, Mayor Rinka. Tentang masa depan Korps Mecha Warfare kita, SAW. Ketidakefektifan korps kita dalam menghadapi musuh, meskipun sesama Mecha Warfare, membuat para jenderal di Ibukota merasa tidak puas. Aku tahu hal ini akan terjadi, karena proyek2 kita yang banyak belum selesai, membuat para jenderal kehilangan kesabaran. Banyak wilayah negara yang sudah hilang dan jatuh oleh kaum Republik, membuat jenderal di ibukota harus menyusun rencana secepat mungkin untuk mempertahankan negara, dengan pasukan2 yang lebih efektif dan efisien, serta siap tempur."

"Baik, sir. Akan kusiapkan, siap dalam 10 menit."

"Baik, segera laksanakan."

'Kawan, maafkan aku, yang telah mengubur impianmu untuk membentuk suatu Korps yang tangguh dan efisien, dalam pembelaan dan pertahanan negara ini. Aku tahu kau pasti di dunia sana akan memakiku, karena ketidakbecusanku dalam memimpin korps ini, karena aku tidak seperti kau. Kau jenderal yang sungguh berani, mau turun di medan perang bersama para prajurit yang hormat kepadamu, yang seharusnya kau memerintah dan mengorganisir mereka di garis belakang. Dan akhirnya kau tewas di medan perang, dalam hari pertama invasi Republik ke negara kita. Kau tercatat dalam sejarah sebagai, _satu-satunya_ _jenderal yang tewas dalam pertempuran pertama di hari pertama._ Aku sebagai temanmu mendengar hal itu tentu saja merasa malu. Tetapi itu tidak bertahan lama, karena aku tahu, kau melawan dengan gagah berani, melawan sebuah MR monster, bernama sama dengan salah satu jenis bunga. Pertempuran antar perwira tinggi, prajurit yang menjadi saksi mata atas pertempuran tersebut, menyebutnya sebagai pertempuran 1vs1 MR terbaik yang pernah ada, kekuatan yang tak berimbang. Kau menggunakan MR pertama yang dibuat, namun terfektif yang pernah ada, ZF-00 ( Freedom Gundam ), kemudian hancur dan tak bersisa, bersama dirimu, sang ksatria MR. Setelah ini, aku akan pergi ke makam-mu, aku akan meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepadamu, atas tidak kebecusanku.'

SAW, Squadra Armee Warfare, merupakan suatu korps khusus militer Volksarmee negara Zero Unity Nations atau Republic of Zero. Secara resmi dibentuk saat permulaan perang, dengan dinyatakannya deklarasi pemisahaan diri oleh Republic Zero. Pertempuran pertama yang dialami korps ini adalah pertempuran Green Borders, kuranglebih 600 Km selatan kota Midlegaard, yang terkenal dengan _Jenderal tewas di pertempuran pertama._ Orang yang berjasa dalam pembentukan korps ini adalah General Ludwig von Fritzmauss dan General Klaudis Hercruss (yang kemudian tewas di pertempuran Green Borders, dianugerahi medali Platinum Medal for Heroes,medali tertinggi yang pernah diberikan, secara anumerta). Sekarang korps ini dipimpin oleh General Ludwig von Fritzmauss, dan wakilnya Major Rinka Galland, dengan diperkuat MR standar (yang banyak digunakan): Automat AM III, Automat AM IV, Ausf-F, dan Automat AM VI ( mirip SOLUH dalam game Armored Core ). Mecha khusus dengan jumlah terbatas, digunakan oleh pilot berpengalaman: PGM-7, dan Automat AM VII ( mirip Strike Suit Zero Mech, dalam AM VII memiliki ciri khas, yaitu logo Strike Suit Zero di bagian Sayap Booster ), untuk AM VII masih belum ada yang menggunakan, karena kesulitan pengendaliannya, dikarenakan full melayang, tidak menapak dalam tanah (MR sangat sulit dikendalikan dalam mode Booster untuk terbang atau meluncur, apalagi dalam waktu yang terbatas). Dan MR Exclusive, hanya ada satu jenis MR, biasanya dipiloti pilot istimewa, pengalaman yang sangat tinggi, atau menguasai sistem terbaru, NeuronBrust (dalam kasus Herschel Sorel) dan jenisnya hanya tinggal 2 yang tersisa: Ausf-H Mauss (Rommel bersama Ketsner selamat, dia akan bergabung bersama Mitterstein di Timur) dan Ausf-I Godspeed ( Strike Eureka di Pacific Rim, dengan perbedaan dengan Ausf-I, bentuk kokpit serta ukuran jauh lebih kecil, dilengkapi senapan mirip P90 dan meriam 75mm di kedua bahu )

Awal mula terbentuknnya SAW, tidak luput dari doktrin selatan "Break the Inovation" yang dilawan oleh Negara. Tetapi, Negara sebelumnya pernah mengembangkan proyek MR, dengan awalan melatih calon pilot dalam bentuk Armored Rider, sistem armor dan persenjataan dimana prajurit dapat seperti tank, dengan pergerakan bebas. Namun, proyek itu hancur akibat pemberontakan salah satu pihak yang menginginkan sebuah Core yang ditemukan dalam proyek ini (Core ini akhirnya hancur bersamaa Eevee, yang kekuatannya digunakan untuk menyelamatkan Erika, pacar Herschel). Meskipun Armored Rider hancur lebur tak bersisa (bahkan dalam kejadian ini, Negara Zero 'sebelum terpecah' hampir hancur) namun proyek MR akhirnya berhasil, dengan terciptanya MR pertama, ZF-0 _beta_. Dipiloti pertama oleh Katoru Ziguzaki (pangkat terakhir letnan kolonel, dia menghilang akibat kejadian Armored Rider, ia user Armored Rider yang paling berpengaruh). Akibat kesuksesan ini, Negara Zero terkenal dengan militer yang sangat kuat. Namun akibat dari politik dunia yang labil, serta banyak perang yang meletus di beberapa bagian di dunia, berakibat perseteruan hebat antara Dewan Jenderal Utara dan Selatan, yang menangani Satuan MR ini. Dan lagi2 akibat Core yang tercipta, meletus pemberontakkan Selatan, dengan berusaha merebut Core, namun dapat ditumpas oleh komando khusus Negara (Herschel merupakan salah satu anggota yang menumpasnya, meskipun dia masih belum resmi lulus dari sekolah kemiliteran, ia sudah masuk satuan komando khusus Negara). Kemudian meletuslah perang saudara ini, dan terlahirlah SAW.

"Sir, berkas2 yang dibutuhkan telah siap."

"Baik, mari kita berangkat."

* * *

 **Victory Independent Fortress**

 **Volksarmee Headquarters and also President's Palace**

 **Zero-G, Republic of Zero**

"Selamat pagi, saudara-saudara sekalian, silahkan duduk." "Dalam rapat ini, kita akan membahas tentang situasi perang kita, dan juga rencana perombakan Korps dan Divisi dalam tubuh militer kita." Jenderal Freud Jurgeen Pixis memulai rapat. (Ia merupakan Presiden Republic of Zero)

"Jenderal, situasi kita semakin memburuk, kita terus kalah dalam pertempuran2 yang kita alami, kita harus segera bertindak cepat, saya ada solusi. Kita harus melancarkan pengeboman masif dalam wilayah yang telah dikuasai musuh, menggunakan divisi JagdFlanker. Dengan ini, kekuatan musuh akan berkurang, dan menimbulkan banyak kerugian di pihak musuh."

"Saya tidak setuju dengan anda, Jenderal Hetz, mereka memiliki senjata anti pesawat yang sangat canggih, bahkan unit JagdFlanker udara takkan mampu menghindarinya, itu akan membuat banyak kerugian di pihak kita." "Lebih baik, kita menggunakan sistem kantong pertahanan, buat pertahanan di sekitar daerah-daerah penting, atau giring mereka ke medan yang sulit, yang membuat pergerakan MR mereka terkunci, dengan terpaksan mereka bertempur dengan pasukan infantri, dengan keunggulan pasukan infantri kita, kita akan banyak memenangkan pertempuran."

"Itu sangat sulit direalisasikan, Jenderal Thermophayle." Balas Hetz "Mereka akan lebih dulu menghancurkan kita sebelum kita dapat melakukannya."

"Tidak, tidak. Setelah pertempuran Midlegaard, aku sudah membuat banyak kantong pertahanan, apalagi di sekitar ibukota. Pasukan utama mereka, yang berada di Midlegaard, pasti akan langsung menyerang ibukota, melalui aliran sungai Eddarr. Namun, medan dalam sungai Eddarr sangat sulit, banyak pegunungan disana, membuat mereka sangat sulit untuk melaluinya, apalagi sudah kubangun kantong pertahanan disana, yang tentunya tidak diketahui oleh mereka. Mereka sekarang ini menunggu front selatan bagian dua, yang sedang bertempur dengan pasukan kita, perang antar Flankers, persis selatan ibukota. Situasi perang kita di sana sedang unggul, jadi kita bisa membuat mereka tak mempunyai pilihan lain selain harus melewati daerah kantong pertahanan kita."

"Yakinkah kau tentang hal itu? Aku meragukan kekuatan prajurit di sana, apalagi banyak yang kau tempatkan adalah prajurit dari pertempuran Midlegaard." "Itupun jumlah mereka sangat sedikit."

"Mereka adalah pasukan khusus, semua yang bertempur dalam Midlegaard, termasuk yang selamat adalah pasukan khusus, pasukan yang dilatih untuk tetap kuat dan tegar, meskipun dalam kondisi yang sangat sulit." "Meskipun kita kehilangan ace kita, Mayor Ritchofen, kita masih memiliki harapan, dengan reputasi moral pasukan bahawannya selalu stabil, dan memiliki semangat juang yang tinggi."

"Cukup, saudara2. Aku telah banyak mendengar penjelasan dari saudara2. Terutama anda Jenderal Thermophayle. Saya telah memutuskan, bahwa rencana Jenderal Thermophayle akan digunakan dalam pertahanan ibukota, serta daerah-daerah penting negara. Apakah kalian setuju semuanya?"

Para hadirin yang mengikuti rapat, termasuk Dewan Jenderal, setuju dengan putusan yang telah dibuat.

"Selanjutnya, tentang Korps SAW, Jenderal Ludwig, laporkan keadaan SAW, baik dalam pertempuran, maupun tentang proyek yang dikerjakan."

"Baik, Mr President. SAW, sekarang ini telah mengalami keadaan yang sangat sulit, MR yang ditempatkan dalam barak2 militer, sekarang terbatas jumlahnya, belum lagi diperparah dengan kekalahan telak MR kita dalam pertempuran Midlegaard. Kita memiliki armada yang masih fresh di Front Timur, serta sekarang di daerah ibukota ini. Kita sudah tidak mungkin untuk mengirimnya untuk counter-attack, atau menahan gerak maju MR Republik. Kita akan kehilangan pertahanan di ibukota, itu akan berdampak sangat buruk."

"Sepertinya, SAW akan dibubarkan." Bisik para Dewan Jenderal (Pembentukan SAW memang sebenarnya sangat ditentang oleh Dewan Jenderal)

"Namun, proyek kita sudah mencapai tahap akhir, dengan ujicoba MR terbaru yang sangat sukses, kita akan memproduksinya secara komersil, dan mengujicoba dalam pertempuran dalam waktu dekat ini. Dengan MR ini, kita akan..."

"Sepertinya hanya omong kosong belaka saja, kami telah muak mendengar janji manis dari..."

"Ini tidak sekedar janii manis! Ini adalah bukti nyata. Kami sudah menempatkan 2 MR jenis baru ini di front Timur, MR ini akan bertempur dalam front ini, dengan dipiloti oleh Captain Hans Mitterstein dan Captain Irvin Rommel. Anda akan mendapatkan laporan tentang hal ini secepatnya, di meja kerja anda."

"Baiklah, cukup Jenderal Ludwig. Saya telah berdiskusi dengan penasihat dan salah satu Dewan Jenderal yang netral, Kami telah memutuskan suatu hal, bahwa Korps SAW...

akan difusikan bersama Divisi JagdFlanker, dengan nama Korps Komando Taktis Mecha, dengan tiga divisi, yaitu JagdFlanker Volksarmme, SAW Volksarmee, dan JagdWaffen armed infantrie Volksarmee."

'Aku tidak percaya tentang hal ini, kawan, korpsmu yang kau impikan akan terus berlanjut.'

* * *

'CUP'

Dia menciumku, Serena Temporale menciumku, setelah aku berpapasan di koridor lantai dua, setelah aku mengantarkan Erika ke kamarnya, untuk beristirahat. Aku tidak tahu apa maksud dari ini semua, apakah mungkin Serena cemburu padaku? Apakah mungkin dia mengetahui kejadian di depat barak tadi...

"Ada apa denganmu, Serena."

"Ini adalah ciuman terakhir untukkmu, setelah kesempatanku kepadamu sudah tertutup." "Aku mengetahui apa yang terjadi di depan barak, kau dengan Erika."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Charl yang memberitahuku, ia melihat dan mendengar kalian di depan barak, saat ia tak sengaja lewat untuk mengambil persediaan makanan." "Selamat, Schel. Kau akhirnya menemukan belahan jiwamu yang hilang itu."

"Serena..." Jelas dalam wajahnya tergambar perasaan sedih karena patah hati "Aku permisi, aku akan kembali ke koridor laki..."

"Tidak, kau tidur di sini saja, kau harus menjaga Erika, aku tak yakin kalau dia tidak akan kabur." Serena menahannku untuk tidak pergi

"Dia tidak akan kabur, dia sudah tidak terikat lagi dengan Republik dan keluarganya, dia sudah tidak mau berurusan dengan hal itu. Namun, ada benarnya perkataanmu, Serena. Ini demi kebaikan Erika, karena Erika mentalnya masih belum stabil. Baiklah. Aku akan bersama Erika."

"Bagus kalau begitu keputusanmu." "Segeralah tidur, besok kita mempunyai banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan."

"Pekerjaan apa lagi?" "Bisakah kita istirahat selama satu atau dua hari setelah seharian bertempur berdarah-darah?" Herschel mulai merasa enggan.

"Kita akan memeriksa persenjataan yang masih bisa digunakan dalam barak ini, kita telah ditugaskan untuk mempertahankan garis pertahanan dan kantong pertahanan yang telah dibuat, dan kita tidak akan mengendarai MR lagi."

"Apa!? Jadi kita sekarang di unit yang mana? Jika tidak ada MR lagi kita bukan SAW."

"Kita sekarang salah satu bagian Divisi JagdWaffen armed infantrie Volksarmee."

"Jadi kita bertempur ala pasukan darat lagi? Sounds Great. Dewi Sniper akan terlahir kembali, dan akan mencetak skor kemenangan."

"Mungkin Samurai Foreign akan terlahir dalam peperangan. Dengan Kogarasumaru tachi sword yang terkenal."


End file.
